FantasyClock☆Precure
FantasyClock☆'PreCure '(ファンタジークロック☆プリキュア フ) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Nerd Animation and the second fan installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise by Cure Nerd. The character designers are the makers of Pripara. It will premiere on fall 2017 succeeding MoodFlower PreCure�� in its initial timeslot. The main motifs for the season are clocks and dreams. Synopsis The story about Cure Cloudy and the others on how they protect all dreams & wishes of other people! I'm Arisugawa Yume A First Year At Middle School & I'm the Biggest Fan of LaalaMa. My favorite Idol comes back from her world tour, I challenge myself & go to her Concert♪ ...However i was "Meat Buns are yummy puni~~~~!" ...interrupted by a fairy named "Punicorn" who fell from the sky!! It was so surprising & it becomes even stranger! Dream Monster have been making attacks on innocent people... there have been a lot of crazy incidents in town.......! And the Monster only attacked for a Book? They're looking for a type of energy that resides in a little book called "Fantasy Charger" that grants every Wish also a Evil One That's why they want it and to do that, they use innocent sad people's emotion & Transform them into Monsters!! Of course, I won't let this happen to my Idol .... So here's Arisugawa Yume & I'm a Pretty Cure!- With the help of my best Friends who also became Pretty Cure just for me I will fight against the monsters & free Punicorn's Home! My Cure Activities are about to start:) Characters Pretty Cure Arisugawa Yume: Yume is a thirteen year old girl who is just about to enter her second year in middle school. Yume is cheerful and bright and always finds herself daydreaming or showing up late for various things. She also enjoys eating and has a tendency to put her right hand to her cheek. Her Cure Alter Ego is''' Cure Cloudy''' the Cure of the Holy Ligh t& her form changes are Happy Bunny & Candy Hip Hop.''' Amahane Nino: Nino is Yume's Best Friend since Childhood & a very sporty girl. She plays in the School Baseball Team & Is really gentle and tomboyish. Like Yume she enjoys eating. After Yume Exposed to her that she is a Pretty Cure Nino decided to help her in her duty as Pretty Cure. Her Cure Alter Ego is '''Cure Splash the Cure of Motivation & her Form Changes are Electric Sunflower & Neon Hip Hop.''' Kuruso Michiru: Michiru is a 2nd year Middle School & knows Yume & Nino since Childhood. At first she was to Shy to become a Pretty Cure but Later after she saw how her friends got hurt She decided to become a Cure by herself. Her Cure Alter Ego Is '''Cure Thorns '''The Cure Of Elegance & her Form Changes are ''Mysterious Rose'' & ''Royal Bloom. Mascots'Category:Fanseries' Punicorn (プニコーン ''Punikōn) is the fairy partner of Arisugawa Yume and the first mascot to be introduced. Kaiyō (海洋 Kaiyō) is the fairy partner of Amahane Nino and Little Brother of Punicorn. Hitsuji (羊) is the fairy partner of Kuruso Michiru. Locations 'École des étoiles brillantes '''is the boarding school that Yume and Nino attend. It runs from elementary school to high school and has dorms on campus. 'Espoir Academy '''is the private school that Michiru attends. It runs from elementary school to high school and has dorms on campus. Trivia Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Nerd Category:Fan Series